Nature
Nature is an Elessence-type Elementz which is associated with flora on any of the five current planes of existent. Nature is one of the few Elementz found on almost every planet throughout Eligere Xi. It is also inseparable from the Forvfinegeaen biological domain. Within the Nature Elementz itself, it is one of three Elementz that borrow the Energual from another organic source; the other two being the Blood and Cryien/Crystein* Elementz. The most well know traits of this Elementz is the ability to regenerate in a wide variety of terrain under many different circumstances. Nature can also easily communicate with other flora and non-flora being who have Nature Elementals. In non-Forvfingeaens with Nature as a Native, they too have some of their biology that functions like their Forvfingeaen counterparts. Traits typical include the ability to photosynthesize, respirate, produce pollens and spines, change skin into a variety of bark or plant matter and flora-transmutation and flora-symbiosis In Forvfingeaens, History of the Nature Elessence ??? Alignment Subjectively the average Elexeyian who has experienced the Nature Elementz feels that it aligns with Virtue due to its healing and nurturing characteristic. However objectively. Nature is a Versatile Elementz. With it being biological, it can exhibit any of the signs associated with any of the four Alignments, given it the qualifier of Fluid. This also means that by proxy it also is given the Conditional qualfier. Relation with other Known Elementz The Nature Elementz has always had kinship with such Elementz as the Water, Aero, Atmos, Earth, Regeneration, Healing and Pure. However Nature can't handle Fire directly but can regrow faster and stronger after being immolated. Due to its water content, it is more weak against Ice than it is Fire. Sinterzians and Sharp or Cutting Athruels and attack also damage Nature rather easily. Being biological has gift Nature with an important biological trait, adaptability. The means you can find Nature thriving in almost every environment including those that Nature in its pure form are weak against. As with the Elessence Elementz, it and Yevolessence are seen as "core" and "extension" respectively. The Nature Elessences can transcend in the Natura or Natrune Yevolessence. Common Skills that Nature-wielders possess Possible toune tite revision. Prominent Wielders of Nature Elementals Vifros, prior to transcending into the Natrune Yevolessence. Was the strongest user of the Nature Elessence during the Valgaindar era. Eventually passed on his Apex Potential to his descendants. Beilov, prior to transcending into the Natrune Yevolessence. She was the only one who could compete with Vifros for the title of Apex. Trealle, prior to transcending into the Natrune Yevolessence. Known for her feat for sacrificing herself in order to strike down a rogue Vice user in a distant galaxy from Vyneon using her Nanto-Suelta Galene. Maylene, prior to transcending into the Natrune Yevolessence. Daughter of Trealle and descendant of Vifros. She is the current Representative and Head Guardianess on Vyneon. Elexy, was Maylene & Gwelle first daughter. Most likely to succeed her mother. Competes with Natone, Ryune & Lelia Natone, is one of Maylene & Gwelle children. Recent left Elexeyune Centreumn to persue an unknown force with his allies. Ryune, is one of Maylene & Gwelle children. Like Natone they have a Uniter Lifestyle. However they walk a different path.